1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a base assembly for a motor and a hard disk drive including the same, and more particularly, to a base assembly for a motor capable of preventing foreign objects from collecting in a center of a disk due to air flow while securing rigidity, and a hard disk drive including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A hard disk drive (HDD), a computer information storage device, reads data stored on a disk or writes data to the disk using a magnetic head.
In a hard disk drive, a base has a head driver installed thereon, that is, a head stack assembly (HSA), capable of altering a position of the magnetic head relative to the disk. The magnetic head performs its function while moving to a desired position in a state in which it is suspended above a writing surface of the disk by the head driver at a predetermined height.
According to the related art, in manufacturing a base provided in the hard disk drive, a post-processing scheme of die-casting aluminum (Al) and then removing burrs, or the like, generated due to the die-casting has been used.
However, in a die-casting process according to the related art, since a process of injecting molten aluminum (Al) for forging into a mold to form a shape for a component is performed, high temperatures and pressure are required, such that a large amount of energy is required in the process and a process time is increased.
Further, even in terms of a lifespan of a die-casting mold, there is a limitation in manufacturing a large number of bases using a single mold, and a base manufactured by the die-casting process has defects in dimensional precision.
Therefore, in order to solve defects in the die-casting process, a base has been manufactured using a press method. However, in the case of the pressing method, base rigidity may be reduced due to characteristics of a process of bending and cutting a plate.
Therefore, in order to secure base rigidity, a thickness of the plate needs to be increased. However, in this case, the weight of the base may be correspondingly increased, inappropriate for product miniaturization and thinning.
Therefore, research into a technology for securing rigidity of a base simultaneously with reducing weight thereof in manufacturing the base by press processing, to thereby improve performance and a lifespan of the base has been urgently demanded.